1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical diagnosis or therapy apparatus (in particular a CT apparatus or an MR apparatus) of the type having an examination region demarcated by an internal wall, in which examination region a patient can be positioned. The invention furthermore concerns a method for operation of such a medical diagnosis or therapy apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of medical-technical apparatuses (such as, for example, CT or MR apparatuses) are characterized by their tube-shaped housing into which a patient is moved for examination or treatment. Particular patients who have a fear of enclosed spaces feel unwell when they are positioned within the tube-shaped examination region, primarily given a whole-body examination or treatment. In some patients this even leads claustrophobia, such that the examination must sometimes be terminated.
A diagnosis or therapy apparatus in which an covering element is provided in an examination/therapy region, which covering element establishes a calming atmosphere, is described in DE 10 2004 007 427 A1. The covering element (that, for example, can be formed of a pliant fiber, a cloth-like material, fur or leather) serves to optically and haptically improve the impression of the wall of the examination/therapy region, which the patient otherwise feels to be cold and technical.
In order to effectively improve the well-being of such patients who suffer anxiety in a tunnel of an MR apparatus, DE 102 37 924 Q1 discloses a display surface in the form of a projection field for image presentations, in particular for films or video sequences.
DE 199 20 942 A1 discloses with a large-surface display device, in particular for advertising and information purposes. To reduce the production costs, the display elements of the display device are fashioned as color pixels covered with a switchable electrochromic coating.